Yours to Hold (A Colexreader songfic!)
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: You had been going through some rough times, and now the confusion of if your crush likes you or not was added to that. You could only think of one way out, but can he stop you? Colexreader songfic! Yours to Hold is owned by Skillet


**Dedicated to my earth ninja loving friend, Alyssa AKA dogcake! **

**Yours to Hold is owned by Skillet NOT me!**

* * *

_I see you standing here, But you're so far away, Starving for your attention, You don't even know my name.  
_

You looked across the hall from your locker to see a muscular boy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. You shook your head and headed towards lunch, thinking: "Nah, he deserves better then me..." You sat with your friends, not even thinking about eating. "Come on (Y/N), you need to eat." said (your best friend's name). You smiled and shook your head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

_You're going through so much, But I know that I, Could be the one to hold you, Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone._

Lloyd elbowed Cole. "You should ask her out!" he nodded his head over his shoulder at you. "Nah, she's too good for me." Cole smiled.

_You will see someday, That all along the way, I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold._

Kai smirked and pushed Cole towards you. You dropped your (favorite color) notebooks and knelt down to pick them up. Cole handed you some papers that had fallen out, and you smiled at him. "Thank you, Cole." you said. "You're welcome...?" he said in a questioning tone. "Oh, (Y/N)." you said, smiling. "Well, I'll see you later." he smiled, walking away.

_I see you walking by, Your hair always hiding your face._

Cole looked at you across the hall again the next day, your (h/c) (h/l) hair covering your face. He frowned and walked over towards you.

_I wonder why you've been hurtin', I wish I had someway to say._

"Hey, (Y/N)." you looked up and forced a smile on your pale face. "You okay?" you froze up.

_You're going through so much, Don't you know that I, Could be the one to hold you, Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone._

You nodded and turned away. Cole frowned, and after school, he went home and wrote a note.

**Dear, (Y/N)**

** I'll always be there for you. I'll be yours to hold. Please just tell me what's wrong, I don't want anything to happen to you.**

** From, Cole.**

_You will see someday, That every single day, I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold._

He went up to you as soon as he saw you, but you ran in fear. You stopped outside the school and placed a note on his bike.

**Dear Cole****,**

**I'm sorry, I love you...**

** Love, (Y/N).**

_I'm stretching but you're just outta reach, You should know, I'm ready when you're ready for me._

Cole had chased you outside, and saw you place the note on his bike. He read it as his eyes filled with tears and darted after you.

_And I'm waiting for the right time, For the day I catch your eye, To let you know, That I'm yours to hold!  
_

You stood on the edge of a bridge, looking at the water. He grabbed your wrist, and you looked at him, your (e/c) irises filling with tears.

_Every single day, I find it hard to say, That I could be yours to hold (yours to hold), You will see someday, That all along the way, I was yours to hold. _

"Don't, please." the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. You looked into his eyes, and he whispered the words you had wanted to hear since you first met him. "I love you..."

_I was yours to hoooold, Every single day, I find it hard to say, (I find it hard to say), I could be yours alone, (You're so far away!), You will see someday._

He looked into your eyes, and you smiled, a real one. You climbed over the railing and stood in front of him.

_That all along the way (all along the way), I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold!  
_

You hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked after a few minutes. "I-I thought n-no o-one loved m-me anymore..."

_I'm stretching but you're just outta reach... I'm ready when you're ready for me... _

He hugged you tightly, "I'll love you, always."

* * *

**YAY! I wrote one where you don't die! **


End file.
